


Brooding

by Drakontion



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakontion/pseuds/Drakontion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>He brooded. Sitting at the head of the room, he watched her. She barely picked at her food. She, who had eaten like a starveling drake while on the road. She didn't talk, didn't laugh. Nobles and servants alike vied for her attention. She ignored them. As unlike herself as could be. Unwilling, sympathy edged up within him. He tried to ruthlessly squash it back down again. It was <i>her</i> choice, <i>her</i> decision. Snarling to himself, he turned his head to watch the room. He caught a glimpse of his new wife, and unbidden comparisons arose. Her insipid blondness compared to <i>her</i> dark beauty. Her scheming compared to <i>her</i> natural command. Her court-born charms compared to <i>her</i> battlefield grace. Bile rose and he swallowed against it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brooding

**Author's Note:**

> He brooded. Sitting at the head of the room, he watched her. She barely picked at her food. She, who had eaten like a starveling drake while on the road. She didn't talk, didn't laugh. Nobles and servants alike vied for her attention. She ignored them. As unlike herself as could be. Unwilling, sympathy edged up within him. He tried to ruthlessly squash it back down again. It was _her_ choice, _her_ decision. Snarling to himself, he turned his head to watch the room. He caught a glimpse of his new wife, and unbidden comparisons arose. Her insipid blondness compared to _her_ dark beauty. Her scheming compared to _her_ natural command. Her court-born charms compared to _her_ battlefield grace. Bile rose and he swallowed against it.

He brooded. Sitting at the head of the room, he watched her. She barely picked at her food. She, who had eaten like a starveling drake while on the road. She didn't talk, didn't laugh. Nobles and servants alike vied for her attention. She ignored them. As unlike herself as could be. Unwilling, sympathy edged up within him. He tried to ruthlessly squash it back down again. It was _her_ choice, _her_ decision. Snarling to himself, he turned his head to watch the room. He caught a glimpse of his new wife, and unbidden comparisons arose. Her insipid blondness compared to _her_ dark beauty. Her scheming compared to _her_ natural command. Her court-born charms compared to _her_ battlefield grace. Bile rose and he swallowed against it.

She was leaving tomorrow. He knew it had to be. Maker please, she'd be back.

Maker? Please?


End file.
